


Tobin found a ring

by gred7



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:29:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26882938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gred7/pseuds/gred7
Summary: Tobin asks Cody for his blessing to marry Christen.
Relationships: Tobin Heath/Christen Press
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146





	Tobin found a ring

Tobin is outside pacing back and forth on the front porch of the Palos Verdes Estate, working up the courage to knock on the door. Cody was going to tell her no. Of course, he would, no one is good enough for Christen. Christen is perfect. And Tobin is well Tobin, but she wants to spend the rest of eternity showing Christen just how limitless her love is. Finally, after pacing for at least half an hour, she steels herself and knocks on the door with shaky hands and a racing heart. At first, the knock was way too soft for anyone on the inside to hear so she knocked again, but this time wincing because it sounded like she was trying to break the door down. Of course, she was going to mess this up before she even had the chance to ask Cody the question. 

Suddenly instead of a door being in front of her, Cody was standing in the door frame with an all too familiar smile that happens to be identical to a green-eyed forward. 

“Tobin!” Cody exclaims. “What a nice surprise! Come on in. I was just making lunch.”

Tobin follows Cody through the house into the kitchen where she sees two plates of food already at the table.

“Oh, I didn’t realize you had company,” Tobin says. “I can come back later.”

“Oh, no. It’s just me here, Tobin.”

“I’m not sure I understand sir.”

“I saw a car pull into the drive when I started cooking and then I saw you get out alone. I’m not sure why it took you so long to knock. I also wasn’t aware that you were in California, but I am always glad to have you over for a meal.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to be rude standing out there for so long.”

“Nonsense, we are lucky enough to have a wonderful view of the ocean right from our front porch. It is easy to lose track of time when looking at something so beautiful.”

If only he knew how Tobin felt every time she looked at his daughter. 

“Oh um, yes sir. I got caught up in looking at the ocean. It’s really peaceful.”

The pair quietly ate their lunch for a few minutes before Cody brought up soccer, which temporarily put Tobin at ease. But as the food on their plates disappeared, she became nervous again, because Cody was definitely going to say no.

“Not that I don’t love your company Tobin, but why are you in California when you have a game in Portland this weekend?” Cody asked.

“Well, I uhh,” Tobin stutters. “I umm.”

It takes a moment for Cody to realize why the normally calm and go with the flow Tobin was so nervous, but as soon as he did a grin came to his face.

“You are allowed to marry my daughter, Tobin,” Cody says with a chuckle.

‘Oh thank god. I finally found the perfect ring and then I realized that we weren’t planning on coming to see you for a while because we don’t have any breaks but if I wait any longer to propose to Christen then I am going to go crazy because I love her so much,” Tobin rambles.

“Wait a minute, you just found the ring!” Cody exclaims flabbergasted. “I thought you already proposed

“What do you mean you thought I already proposed?” Tobin asks in disbelief. “That’s why I came here so I can get permission before I propose. Why would I ask for permission after I propose?”

"You guys wear your rings on a different finger each day! How was I supposed to know? I thought it was an engagement ring that she was wearing on different fingers so the fans wouldn’t know."

“We would tell you as soon as it happened. You have to give us more credit than that. Besides, Chris would already be planning the wedding if I had proposed,” Tobin explains.

“My little Christen has always loved to plan things,” Cody reminisces. “Well, you better propose soon. I have already been telling people you are engaged.”


End file.
